Various forms of remote storage spittoons heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 317,038, 630,225, 923,192, 935,508 and 1,210,428. However, these previously known forms of spittoons do not include all of the features of the instant invention wherein the spittoon of the instant invention may be conveniently utilized in a variety of different environments.
The main object of this invention is to provide a remote storage spittoon which may be utilized in different environments and which includes a carrying case therefor whereby the spittoon may be carried from place-to-place and used whenever desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a spittoon constructed in a manner whereby the receptacle portion thereof is equipped with a removably closable cud receiving opening.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a remote spittoon including a receptacle having a removable weighted base operatively associated therewith for supporting the receptacle portion in a steady manner against upset.
Another object of this invention is to provide a spittoon including a receiver portion may be suspended from a suitable support structure and also including a clamp structure which may be engaged with a suitable support structure such as the arm of a chair and from which the receiver portion may be removably hook supported.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a spittoon in accordance with the preceding object and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use, so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.